What is the value of $x$ if $\frac{4}{2x}=\frac{1}{3}$?
Answer: First, we cross-multiply to get rid of the fractions, and then we can solve for $x$: \begin{align*}\frac{4}{2x}&=\frac{1}{3} \\ \Rightarrow 2x&=12 \\ \Rightarrow {x}&=\boxed{6}.\end{align*}